The Good and Bad of a Mobile Phone
by Nikooru-sama
Summary: It's a bad idea when you're single and your best friends have your phone. Things can just go horribly wrong. High school, one-shot, MultiXSaku and side pairings. Rated M for language, suggestive sexual language and comments. Read at your own risk!


**The Good and Bad of a Mobile Phone**

Summary: It's a bad idea when you're single and your best friends have your phone. Things can just go horribly wrong. High school, one-shot, MultiXSaku and side pairings. Rated M for language, suggestive sexual language and comments. Read at your own risk!

Hey all! I know I'm doing a poor show about my other stories, but I thought that I might be better at doing one-shots rather than a full story - since obviously I keep stopping the plot stories half way :L So please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Most of it is based on a true story by yours truly and my ex-best friend of mine, with a psycho boy that thinks is still my ex-friend's boyfriend. Well I took this story to a whole other level (or 100 levels over), but the inspiration was from them and text conversations. Of course, a lot of this story has been altered and a happier feeling to it :) And a lot of imagination…

There will be a lot of side notes at the end; I hope you'll still be reading till then!

The characters WILL be OOC, as it's hard to keep most of them in character as this is a Romance and Humour story. I tried to keep them in character as much as I could, so I hope it's not too bad…

**Read this note before starting!** : I just want to mention this before you read the story; there are a lot of 'spelling mistakes', but they are just the way of how people speak sometimes, especially from where I'm from. Just so you know, I have checked the grammar and spellings of this whole story like 10 times, so please do not review saying I've spelt something wrong, even if it's the way the characters are speaking. Thanks! :D

**Disclaimer**: I seriously do not own a thing in this story! The Naruto characters, places, areas, shops, songs, etc. I don't own anything. All I own is this story, plot, and previously mentioned text conversations. And my weird creativity and imagination :P

**Shout-outs**: To my dear cousin **Lizzie**, she's all the way back in her hometown now. She gave me courage and confidence not only just for my writing, but for my wellbeing. She knows everything about me and was the first person to know what happened with me these past couple of years when she stayed with my family. I always appreciate your help and you've just helped me out so much, you're such a great person.

To my other cousin **Calvin**, Lizzie's older brother. He encouraged me with my writing and love for Fanfiction; he's read my old stories before and said I should keep doing it. He also knows about my situation, but I suppose everyone does now. He's helped me through a lot with the time he has spent in this country, away from his own home.

Also to Lizzie's boyfriend - **Ken**. He's a great guy and he always keeps me happy, because I miss Lizzie so much he fills the void by being a friend. And that I don't have my close friend anymore, he understands how it feels. He's so helpful and a great friend to have.

* * *

Sunday - 10:37am, Starbucks.

"Sakura, get real! You are such a loner! Why do you have no gossip whatsoever?"

Sakura rubbed her temples from the noise called talking coming from her best friend's mouth.

"Like honestly, I see those guys stop and stare at you as you go past them! And -Oh can we get two White Chocolate and Peppermint Mochas! Large! Yes both with whipped cream thanks! - Anyway what was I saying? Oh yeah! They are the finest and hottest specimens of men in the world! Girl you need to get your act together!" Ino fangirled openly and squealed with delight. Sakura just sighed at her as she paid for their drinks.

"Ino, how many times do I have to tell you that I bet they aren't looking at me? I don't think of any of them, let alone if I want to know what they think of me. You know I'm not interested right now!"

"Oh pah-lease! I'll make you interested!" the two girls went to the second floor of the coffee shop and sat on two black leather sofas, facing each other.

"I can soooo tell they are looking and wanting you! Sakura you are like so stupid, no matter that you're a Grade A student you get an F -no wait! You'll get no grade in the love department! I am here to give you some tips my bud-bud!"

Ino puffed up her chest proudly and thumped herself lightly with a balled up hand, "you'll thank me later, I'm sure."

Sakura chuckled lightly, "I told you I'm fine! Anyway how are things with you and Chouji? Been like two years now right?" "Two years, two months and one week actually. But yeah we've been great! We 'experimented' with different things after the first year- (Sakura laughed) -hey I didn't mean sex! I knew what you were trying to do there, changing topics huh? Well our talk for the day is about you so you can't escape your fate!"

Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance, 'Damn her!' "You know, you sounded so much like Neji just there, about fate and all."

Ino's eyes twinkled a bit, "Ooh so you noticed something? See you even know what guys say, you can't say you're not interested now!"

"Ino, we've known him since what? When we were 8? With Tenten and Lee too! All of us, our big group, grew up together so it's not hard that we know one another." this time Ino clicked her tongue.

"Damn, nearly got you! Anyway! My tip of the day is this!" Ino started drumming her hands on the table, mimicking a drum roll. Sakura just sat back in her seat sipping her mocha.

When the drum roll ended...

"SEXTING BABY!"

Sakura spat out her drink to her left side, a horrified look directed at the blonde. Ino grinned madly, not caring that other sit in customers were looking at the pair weirdly.

"Ino! You can't just shout that out in public! Think of other people and your loudness!" Sakura blushed in embarrassment from her friend's obliviousness and from what she had suggested.

"C'mon, you know that I know that you have boys' contacts on your phone! This is one of the things me and Chouji do!"

" 'Chouji and I.' "

"...Whatever. C'mon pleaseeeee do it! I'll even help you for the first few texts!" Sakura grumbled angrily a no.

"Seriously Ino it's so ridiculous, I don't know how you can think of things like this." Sakura mentally face palmed, "Anyway I'll be back, need to nip to the toilet."

"Yeah yeah go ahead, party pooper!" Sakura just stuck out her tongue and left. Ino then noticed something opposite her on the sofa.

"Hmm? Haha well well well... Welcome to the hands of Yamanaka Ino! The most beautiful blonde in the world and greatest best friend of Haruno Sakura!" Ino cackled like a mad woman, yet again earning her looks from others sitting around her. In her hand lay a red flip phone; a possession of one Haruno Sakura.

Oh dear...

* * *

15 minutes later

'_Jeez the queue to the toilet! I swear they should renovate so they can make more loos!_' Sakura mumbled to herself as she walked back to the seating area. As she got closer to the seats she realised Ino typing away on a phone, but not just any phone but HER phone!

"Oi Ino! What are you-?!"

"Look at this! I did this while you were gone for so long! It's a masterpiece I tell you!" Ino giggled and smiled at Sakura, feigning innocence. Sakura sat down on her sofa and took her phone back, and scrolled through the numerous drafts of text messages.

"What the...! What is all this?!" Sakura gaped at the content on each of the saved messages.

"What the hell is 'Hey sexy thing, I can show you how to have a good time. You, me and the bed.' like seriously why!"

"But it's so fun though! I mean some guys like it so bold and get straight into that stuff! And I swear all the guys just wanna do the Hanky-Panky(1) with you when they undress you with their eyes." Sakura just stared at her blonde friend blankly and went back to reading.

"...wtf, 'I just want you to take me now baby. I can't wait for you to come over tonight.' Ino I'm not looking for a relationship or a fuck buddy!" Sakura's face steamed up from the dirty talking.

"Haha well if you're getting red in the face now, can't imagine what your reaction would be if you read the rest." Ino chuckled darkly as Sakura literally face palmed this time. "Oh yeah! While you took your sweet time in the toilets doing god knows what, I called up Hinata and Tenten to come over and help out! I bet those two sext their boyfriends too!"

"Dear god Ino seriously, when will you give up? This isn't me and it's just plain embarrassing!"

"It won't be when you bag yourself a guy!" a new voice interrupted the conversation between the two girls. "Heya girlies! I brought the goods!"

The girl that called out dumped numerous plastic bags on the table, filled with food and desserts. Another girl was following up after one of her close friends, "M-morning everyone. Tenten are you sure we c-can bring Greggs and Subway into a Starbucks?"(2)

"Oh sweet good girl Hinata, its fine! As long as they don't really check up here when we're here then it's all good!" Ino chimed in as she started to rummage through a Greggs bag to look for a Yum-Yum. "Besides, if we get caught, we'll tell the person it's all Sakura's fault for not having a boyfriend or else we wouldn't resort to such things."

"Har har very funny." Sakura said sarcastically. She moved to sit next to Ino to make room for Tenten and Hinata on the other sofa, she then reached for a six inch Chicken Teriyaki sub.

"W-well I hope it will be okay.." Hinata mentioned quietly, nibbling on her own pink frosted jam doughnut.

"Anyhow, let's get down to business! Ino you were very sceptic on what was going on, elaborate!" Tenten pointed one of her fingers to Ino while in her other hand was a foot long Big Beef Melt sub.

"Yes well here is my most brilliant plan to bag Sakura a boy, or two, or a few...okay maybe a lot of guys! But she can pick anyone! Anyway..."

A while later…

"Ahh I see how it is...sooooo Sakura is a loner, you want her to have a guy so she can bang him all she wants, she'll bear the guy's children and you can dress them up and play matchmaker with your own children and hers...? Am I missing anything?" Tenten counted her fingers one by one as she listed Ino's pointers.

"You forgot about the fact that I'll be the first to know about her children and I will be godmother Ino or auntie Ino because I am oh so awesome! But yeah that's pretty much it. God, the things that we do for you Sakura." Ino nodded her head to herself, Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped as an anger vein popped up on Sakura's forehead.

"Jeez thanks pig."

"Well we were m-meant to help Sakura get a boyfriend, right? How are we going to do that?" Hinata queried timidly, sipping from her Coca Cola bottle.

"Well my minions! This is the plan!" Ino took Sakura's phone back and showed them the list of messages she had conjured in her evil mastermind head.

Tenten and Hinata looked at each other, blinked, and then curiously looked at the red device to read a couple of texts. After a few minutes Hinata's face exploded to a tomato and was going to pass out, and Tenten was laughing so hard that she was pounding her fists into the leather sofa.

"Oh god Ino! You are a bloody genius! Sakura would so get some(3) when she sends these!" Tenten reached over the table to give Ino a high five

"I know right! I am the god of love, sex and relationships!(4) Hahaha!"

"Ino, you've muted Hinata for good." Sakura commented as she waved her hand in front of Hinata's face, "Heyyyy earth to Hyuuga Hinata..?"

No reaction.

"Great you turned her to stone, fugly Medusa."

Ino just stuck out her tongue, "Well it shows she is sooo speechless! Am I a genius or am I awesome?!"

No reaction.

"Okay sorry! But c'mon, it's such a good idea right! Now I need all our brain power to create a list of great sexy texts!"

"Yeah three of us with our smart brains and a bird brain like you, what fun." Sakura said blankly, she was totally not enjoying this.

"Aww Sakura, don't be angry! Well we won't need to do much as Ino has already made so many, so we'll just choose one as a starting point!" Tenten leaned over the table again and gave a pat on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura could only sigh.

"Ahem, w-well now we need to see which one t-to choose..." Hinata recovered from her shocked state, but her face still heated from embarrassment. "But can't we s-start with a simple 'hello'?"

"No no no! It won't do! It needs to be eye catching! Exhilarating! Gets their man blood boiling!" Ino exclaimed, fire lit in her eyes. The other three had to sweat drop again.

"Okay sooooo...this one?" Tenten skimmed the phone and clicked on one. Sakura reached for her phone and read it out loud.

" 'Hello, sexy beast of my wildest fantasies. I just want to make hot sweltering love to you. I'm ready when you are.' "

...

...

...

"Ino!"

"What! I really like that one!"

"Erm okay let's find another one..." Tenten took the phone again and scrolled down the numerous texts, "Okay, this one!"

" 'Baby I am so horny for you, I can feel your fingers gliding down to my hot and wet sex.' God Tenten! What's wrong with you?!"

"Haha okay bad mistake! But that is a good one for when you keep up the sex chats."

"E-erm let's look again..."

" 'Oh babe you are so naughty! I'll meet you later for some good old fun, mine or yours?' err no. "

"What about this one?" Hinata looked again.

" 'Hey hottie, meet me in the janitor's closet in 15?' "

"I know it sounds so clichéd but don't you think it's so hot?! Just banging each other in a small cramped place with no one knowing? Oh I can imagine me and Chouji-"

"Okay STOP!" the three girls held out their hands in front of Ino's face.

"Enough from you! Ugh let's keep looking..."

* * *

Another while later…

"Okay we'll do this one. But I'm seriously not happy with any of this!" Sakura folded her arms and pouted.

"Oh lighten up girl! Now we need to see which guys you have." Ino scanned through Sakura's contact list. "...Sakura?"

"Uh-huh?"

"You need to grow up, like fer realz. Stop sorting people in 'best', 'girls', 'boys', and 'others' categories."(5)

"Hey! It helps keep things organised!" Ino and Tenten stared at Sakura weirdly and Hinata stayed quiet but sweat dropped.

"Okay lets seeeee..." Ino stopped scrolling and stared at one name, "Sakura..."

"What is it now?"

"...since when did you have Kakashi-sensei's mobile number?!" Sakura sighed and rubbed her head.

"It was just for help and advice to do with school. Besides, auntie Tsunade keeps saying, as I quote: 'I don't want that stupid perverted Jiraiya to do anything to my sweet and adorable niece! Doesn't matter that he's the principle! I need someone to keep an eye on him and yourself!' end quote. But we get along outside of school anyway." the other three cooed at Sakura, commenting that she probably also has an older man after her.

"I must say though, Kakashi-sensei is hot!" Ino squealed.

"Yeah I second that!" Tenten blushed lightly.

"I-I think so too..." Hinata turned tomato red again.

Their reactions caused Sakura to face palm herself once more.

"Jeez I'm seriously regretting that I'm letting you guys do this!"

"You know you love us really." Tenten grinned cheekily.

"Aaaaand send!" Ino pressed the send button to specific contacts.

"I can't believe I let you guys say 'Why hello there handsome, long time no see. I can't stop thinking of you and I just get so hot and bothered when I think of us together.' !"

"Well in Hinata's eyes, it's the most decent there was out of all the other ones."

"Hey! All of my sexts are perfect and everyone loves them! And now here comes the fun...muahahahahaha!" Sakura, Hinata and Tenten sweat dropped at Ino's maniacal laugh.

* * *

Currently 12:24pm...

"I told you it was a bad idea sending that! See! They never even replied!" Sakura groaned, she just felt so ashamed!

"Now now, there there. They'll reply soon! It's only been about, what? Over 40 minutes? Don't worry your wee head." Ino patted Sakura on her head, Sakura just sighed again.

_#Oh oh oh my Lucky Strike_

_Oh oh oh my Lucky Strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my Lucky Strike#_(6)

"Oh my gosh!" Hinata, who was holding the phone, jumped in surprise and nearly threw it across the room from the shock and panic.(7)

"Hinata be careful! That's our last source of entertainment today!" Tenten lightly joked, but plucked the phone out of the shy girl's hands before any damage was done, "Let's have a lookie here..."

As Tenten opened the mail, the other three girls leaned in closer with anticipation. Then Tenten just chuckled, so Ino took the phone and read out loud.

" 'Hey Sakura-chan! Um that text was, uh, wow! But I have Hina-chan to think about and I love her with all my heart! You're like a sis to me.

A big sis.

A big sis that beats me up for something I did or when I've done nothing wrong. I love you really! But I will only think of you that way! Sorry! See you in school tomorrow! X

From everyone's loveable boy,

Naruto.' " The girls just sat in silence while Hinata was red-faced and had smoke coming out her ears from pure embarrassment.

Sakura face palmed again, "Of course he was gonna say that! Who thought of adding him in that list?!" Ino whistled, Sakura glared.

The phone went off again, Ino pressed a few buttons and read again.

" 'Yo! It's been a while since we last spoke! To be honest, I never thought you felt that way! I'm at a loss for words! I always imagine you with me all the time, so when I see you I just can't help myself and want to squeeze you tight to feel everything from your gorgeous body!

Kiba.' " This time the girls looked at the mobile in disbelief. Phone rang again.

" 'Sakura? Is this really you? I never thought that you would say something so...so...alluring...is that how you really feel about me?

Please be honest,

Kakashi.' " Sakura gaped in surprise.

"Oh my godddddd! I can't believe you sent it to Kakashi-sensei too! Argh!"

"Hey calm down! It's not so bad! But I'm disappointed with his lack of reaction." Ino murmured as Tenten nodded in agreement. "Now to think of some replies!"

"How about to Kiba: 'I always have felt that way about you baby, I love your hot bod and the way you look at me makes me melt. I just want to touch you all over.'?"

"Yeah that's good! Now for sensei.."

"M-maybe: 'I really do like you sensei, and I would like to make a request. Please help me with my work and we will have some great quality time together with just the. Two. Of. Us.' and a l-love heart at the end?" Hinata turned bright red as her friends stared at her in astonishment.

"Hinata! I never thought you would think of something so kinky! That's great! These are too good! Keep 'em comin'!" Ino exclaimed, typing away on the phone to respond to the two males.

"Jeez guys, you should be texting your own boyfriends these, not to singles!" Ino scoffed at Sakura's remark.

"Girl we're doing this for you, so don't get your panties twisted in a knot." Sakura burned red with anger. The phone rang again in Ino's hands. "Oh I wonder who it is now!"

" 'Hiya Sakura, un! I knew you had the hots for me, can't keep your eyes away from this greatest masterpiece, a.k.a my sexy body! Sasori-danna will be so jelly about this!

Deidara.' " Tenten's eyes bulged out.

"You have someone from Akatsuki on your phone?!"

"...well to be honest, I have all of the Akatsuki's numbers on it..."

"That's what happens when a geek like you is too advanced in classes and joins the senior classes, I always thought it was so that you can flirt with the hottie sempais." Sakura glared at Ino, Ino just smirked back at Sakura. "But in the end, they all want to flirt with you instead!"

Phone rang twice, two messages. Sakura read the first one out this time.

" 'Hey bitch! Love your kinky talk and all but we can skip the sissy foreplay and get straight into some cybersex fun! Actually, better yet, we should go fuck for real, how 'bout the janitors closet? I want you to scream my name so fucking loud and I can't wait to fuck you senseless. Like shit you're so bloody sexy!

Hidan.

P.s I'm having fucking dirty thoughts about us babe! Getting a hard on, you better make up for it later pinky bitch!' "

Sakura dropped her phone on the table and curled herself up on her sofa seat with a bright tomato red face. Ino and Tenten laughed loudly while Hinata scrunched up her face at such crude words, but red tinted cheeks were still visible.

"See I told you guys that the janitor's closet is the way to go! Who knows what kind of fun you're in for in there!" Ino exclaimed.

Hinata shook her head and picked up the phone to look at the second message.

" 'Sakura I want to know if you want me, because I have never stopped thinking about you ever since the Akatsuki first laid eyes on you. You know I'm an impatient man, but for you, my doll, I can wait for your reply. Have I mentioned I never stopped thinking about you? Well you are always on my mind, and seeing stupid Deidara hanging around you makes me want to break his arms so he can't taint you with his filthy hands and evil touch.

I love you.

Sasori.' " Three girls squealed from bewilderment while the other squeaked in embarrassment.

"Oh my god that was sooo sweet! I knew something must've been going on with you two!" Tenten wiggled her eyebrows at the pinkette and grinned when the reaction was a redder burning face.

"It's nothing like that!"

"Sakura-chan e-even I have seen that you've become quite c-close with Sasori-sempai recently." Hinata twiddled with her index fingers. "To be f-fair, you two could look quite intimate with one another."

"It's not true I tell you! We just chat because he's one of some that can hold a proper conversation with no stupidity involved." Sakura groaned as her friends just giggled.

"Man these texts won't stop coming! Now need to reply to them!" Ino raised her hand to her chin in a thinking pose, "Ah ha! Got it!" and then she typed away like crazy.

"Okay, to Deidara: 'oh DeiDei-kun! I always think of your hot and gorgeous body, I can't wait to see you. We should have a one on one session of art class; naked. We will have so much fun.' "

"To Hidan: 'oh I love your harsh words and it makes me so turned on and hot for you! I'm busy today, but let's send pictures? I want to see your big bad boy -wink face- P.S I'm touching myself, craving for your cock to ravish me.' "

All of them had red faces but Ino and Tenten were grinning. Hinata looked like she would blank out again and Sakura was gobsmacked and just could not believe this was happening.

"Ino, I can't believe all your dirty little secrets and thoughts are coming out. On MY phone!"

"Don't you just feel hot typing these, as if you were sending them to your boyfriend. Oh baby I can imagine Chouji-"

"Ino! Stop that! We don't need an insight of your perverted fantasies again!" Tenten face palmed with embarrassment. "Now we need to make a reply for Sasori-sempai..."

"How about: 'I do want you so badly sempai. You are such a loveable man, and I think you are just darn fine. You are just so good to me and you are always and the only thing on my mind. You are so special to me, and I wish I could know you more personally. I love you.' ?"

Ino pondered on the latest suggestion by Tenten. "Hmm could be better, but it will do for now!" Sakura glared at the pair.

"No! Take out 'I love you'! I don't want to throw those words around carelessly!" Sakura blushed with embarrassment, "Besides, I want to save that for someone special, not said so casually on text."

The other three aww'd at the awkwardness that Sakura was emitting, and agreed to take out the last part. Ino sent them away once again.

"Haha this seriously cannot get any better!" Tenten and Ino grinned in sync.

"I can totally tell it's gonna get much worse than better!" screeched Sakura.

"O-oh! Another text!" Hinata exclaimed, and her three friends' heads whipped round in her direction.

" 'Hello Sakura, it's nice to speak to you again. I never had the chance to apologise for what happened a few weeks ago.' -Hey what happened anyway?" Tenten stopped reading the text and directed the question at Sakura. "I heard that you were angry at someone or something...?"

Sakura sighed "Well you see, you know he's the president of the student council? And that he thinks all girls fall at his feet and grovel in his path? Well I bumped into him by mistake and I said I was sorry, he flirted with me with a cheesy pick up line and I flat out refused him. (The three girls gasped in shock) and he wouldn't have any of it! He dragged me back to the bloomin' student council room and tried to... (Sakura blushes, the others cheer) anyway! I kicked him and ran out. Tried to avoid him ever since and jeez it was hard! Now he's got that effing text, god knows what will happen now!" Sakura fumed in anger and embarrassment.

"Lol I remember that! You came back to the classroom on an angry rampage, nearly trampled on me!" Ino laughed, "Let's continue though!"

"Okay. Ehem, '-And I have wanted to see you so much, yet you kept avoiding me when I get the chance. I am terribly sorry and I hope you will accept my apology. But I would like to say one thing:

I've been wondering, do your lips taste as good as they look?

Lots of love from your future boyfriend,

Pein.' "

Silence followed soon after as they took their time to digest what was contained in the text.

"Dude! He used a pick up line! In a text! Like whoa jeez!" Tenten was in shock from the cheesiness.

"We're dudettes, Tenten- (Sakura: like that really matters right now!) -but yeah sure he's hot and all, but with the amount of pick-ups he does, it's a bit overwhelming..." Ino sweat dropped, "He has the looks, brains, and fitness, just everything! But why the pick-up lines!"

"Beats me." Hinata blinked with an impassive look.

"Yeah coz Hinata already has Naruto so she has no care in the world." Tenten winked at Hinata and nudged her side. Hinata blushed.

Tenten had her arms up and shouted, "Throw your arms in the air, like ya just don't care!" Ino cheered and threw her arms up. Then the both of them stared at Hinata, causing the said girl to sweat drop.

"Y-yay...?" she hesitantly raised her arms up and the two hyper girls 'wahoo'd'. Sakura just shook her head in dismay.

"Jeez you two are just embarrassing, stop it!"

"Well we don't wanna be yah!" Ino and Tenten chimed together, "You know, you being single and all!" Sakura just hmphed.

"Anyway, continuing on! I want the reply to be: 'Hey there. I don't want any trouble but just drop it will you? I'm not interested and you're irritating me.

In your nightmares forever, Sakura' but I know that's never gonna happen." the three girls grinned at Sakura's response.

"Well we'll just alter it a bit, make it better!" Tenten winked at Sakura and furiously typed away on the device.

"Okay! Here goes! 'Hey sexy thing! I don't want any trouble to arise, so I'm sure we can compromise- (Ino: hey that rhymes!) -I don't like how you say all those pick-up lines to every girl, and I don't feel special at all...you should find another way of making me happy, and I will give you something in return -a wink face here-

Always in your dreams,

Sakura.

P.S Only if I approve that I will be happy.' how's that?!" Tenten stuck her thumb up.

"Good job!" Ino grinned and gave a thumbs up back.

"Ughh why?!" Sakura cringed at the text "I really don't want to speak to him..."

"Well you aren't r-really speaking to him, j-just through texting." Hinata felt sorry for the pinkette, "Oh, now there's another text." yeah, she felt sorry for the poor soul.

Sakura read it out, " 'Hey Sakura, aside from the...sexual innuendo in your message, we haven't spoken much since the last time we went out together. I really enjoyed the date and I must say, you were insanely breath-taking with your attire that day. I couldn't stop staring at you, especially when you giggle and squeal, you are too adorable. As I get to know you more, it's harder to see things without you there with me. I hope you will be able to reply soon.

Yours truly and waiting,

Neji.

P.S I want to make a proposal; please go on another date with me.' "

THUD

Three girls turned toward the sound.

"Oh dear, Hinata! Don't go fainting on us now, it's only getting to the good part!" Ino exclaimed, "Lol Sakura it's your fault this time." Ino laughed as Sakura glared at her blonde friend, revenge on being called fugly medusa.

"Okay anyway, now what did you do with this guy this time Sakura?" Ino questioned.

"W-well Neji asked me out to help him pick out some things that he needed for his house, so we just went out one day and went to the mall and looked around..." Sakura paused, "Wait, now that I think about it, he never bought anything for himself. He bought both our lunches and just walked with me to the shops I looked at..." Sakura pondered for a moment.

"He totally took you out on a date! You are sooooo dense Sakura!" Ino face palmed as Sakura gave a confused look.

"He didn't say anything about a date though. And Hinata is still out like a light."

"Well he just lied to you and just took you out. Simples." Tenten laughed inwardly, "And we'll just leave her to rest for a while, too much strain on her innocent brain." Ino burst out with another 'that rhymes!'.

Phone vibratiooooonnnnnn! Sakura thumped her head on the table, mumbling 'why is this happening' over and over. Ino went to read the text.

" 'Hello Sakura-san, can you tell me where you are now? I want to come and speak to you.

Right.

Now.

Itachi.' " Everyone was speechless.

"Oh my god, it's Itachi! Why! And doesn't he have the mobile tracker locator thingymajigger?!" Ino panicked, by flailing her arms in the air.

"Yeah he does, that's why I don't think it's just coincidental when he 'sees' me out of nowhere. Like he's everywhere where I'm at, it's creepy." Sakura shuddered.

"Oh jeez we gotta MOVE people! Need to get outta here!" Tenten screamed as she grabbed Hinata's shoulders and shook her, "Wake up! No time to sleep! We gotta GO GIRL!" Ino and Sakura sweat dropped, she was the one that said leave Hinata to sleep, right?

"Let's just grab our things and go!"

After Hinata had woken up, each girl grabbed their bags and bags of food, rushed down the stairs and high tailed it out of there.

* * *

Out on the main street - Kita Road(8)

The four girls panted hard, they ran out the coffee shop, went downhill for 5 minutes, turned left and ran straight along for another 5, turn in a few alleys and corners that went uphill and out to the main road to find their bearings.(9)

"Oh mah gad, never running that much ever again! My feet hurt!" Ino screeched in pain.

"So, w-where shall we go now?" Hinata faltered, since it's Itachi after them, who knows what will happen next?

"Well let's just find somewhere to dine in for now, we need to finish with this texting before we can all go home!"

"Hmm, how about WannaBurger or McDonalds?"(10)

"It's sooooo farrrrr awaaayyy! And the next bus isn't till another half an hour! My feet still hurt!" Ino cried anime tears.

"Haha you should be saying 'This will help burn the calories! Let's move out!' and then you would march on." Sakura and Tenten laughed.

"Not after running! Running burned off enough calories already!" Ino stomped her foot down, "Oww! Stupid sore feet!"

"Hey Ino! Get moving!" far in the distance stood three girls away from Ino, "We'll leave you behind!"

"Hey wait biatches! I'm the one that came up with the plan! Wait for meeeee!"

* * *

A while away - Minami Street(11)

The girls decided to sit in Wannaburger, a burger joint that is meant to have the look and feel of an American burger restaurant. Ino wanted to go there since...

"Hey Daisuke-san! Is Chouji in?" yeah you guessed it, Ino's boyfriend is working there part time!

A guy with tied back long brown hair and dark chocolate eyes turned to the new customers and gave them a toothy grin, "Hey Ino and crew! Yeah he's through the back! I can bring him out now if yah want?"

Ino nodded, "Yep sure! Just whenever he's ready of course!" Tenten waved wildly as Hinata and Sakura politely said hellos.

"Haha you girls are cute, you can get discount! Just for today!" Daisuke winked at the four girls before going back to the kitchen for orders. The girls silently cheered and went to sit in a booth, needing to decide on what to eat.

"Hmm I think I'll get a cheeseburger and onion rings, what's everyone else getting?" Sakura put down her menu and looked to her friends.

"C-chicken burger and chips, p-please."

"Bacon and cheeseburger for me! With chips!"

"I'll have a hamburger with a salad! I'll get some onion rings and share them." Ino concluded.

"Okay I'll go get drinks too, what do you guys want?" Sakura stood up, purse in hand.

"Strawberry a-and banana milkshake please."

"Pepsi!"

"Diet coke!"

Sakura nodded her head and headed off to order the meals. Tenten and Ino turned to look at each other and grinned with evil glints in their eyes, while Hinata backed away in fear, knowing Sakura's fate is once again; doomed.

Once Sakura came back to the table, the girls went back to the topic of sexting.

"Sakura, we came up with this as you were away! Here's what we got!" Ino clicked away on the phone.

" 'Hiya Neji-kun, I'm terribly sorry I hadn't been able to keep in contact with you lately. I really loved our date, it was absolutely wonderful! You're such a gentleman and I never knew you had such a wild side, it makes me feel dizzy with heat when I think about you. Yes let's go on another date, I can think of lots of fun things we can do together.'

How does that sound? I personally would've gone more sexually into it, but Tenten said he isn't exposed enough to the opposite gender contact and sexual innuendos so he won't see it the way I do. And also Hinata said he's pretty innocent too, such a shame!" Ino cried out in anguish.

"Hey Ino! And hi to Sakura, Hinata and Tenten!" Chouji comes along, balancing four trays on his arms and hands filled with food and drinks, "Ino, I hope you aren't harassing Sakura too much, I know what you're like." Chouji gave Sakura a sheepish grin and then smiled widely at Ino.

"Hey! What are friends for!" Ino stood up, kissed Chouji on the lips, and then helped him put some trays on the table.

"Well don't do anything to drastic, okay? What are you guys doing anyway?" Chouji peered at the phone in Ino's hands, positive that the red phone was not hers.

"Well we are using Sakura's phone to sext these guys, we're trying to hook her up with someone." Tenten laughed as Sakura sighed. Chouji had to sweat drop and had similar thoughts to Hinata: Sakura is such a poor girl.

"Well as long as she's said something to Shikamaru then it's all good! Well gotta head back to work! Enjoy!"

"Hey wait! What do you mean by Shikamaru?!" Sakura turned to where Chouji stood earlier, but he already disappeared into the kitchen, "Shikamaru? Really?"

"Yeah, despite the fact that he's lazy and calls everything troublesome, he doesn't call you troublesome AND he doesn't sleep when you're around! It's a miracle I say!" Tenten threw her hands up in the air. "Throw your hands up, up, up. Throw your hands up!" Ino threw her hands up once again, but this time Hinata didn't want to join in.

"W-what about Itachi-sempai? I'm not e-entirely sure what we c-could say..." Hinata twiddled her thumbs.

"M-maybe we should leave that for now." Sakura said nervously, she doesn't want to think about him right now.

"Hmm now there's no one texting, I wonder who's left on the list to reply back to us." Ino closed her eyes in concentration, "about 10 more guys..?" Sakura looked at her best friend in horror.

"10 more?! How many guys did you send this to?!"

"Well you gotta be cruel to be kind!" Tenten gobbled down a few chips, "And no pain, no gain!" Sakura sipped her coke and ice cream float unhappily. Her phone rang again, and she cried anime tears.

"Okay this one says 'Hey baby, I'm like a rubix cube. The more you play with me the harder I get.(12) You always play hard to get and it turns me right on all the time.

Love ya babe,

Kankuro.' errrr did he just do a pick up line too?! His is so lame!" Ino read it over again, "Yep, so lame."

"Jeez if only Temari was here right now, she'd go home and beat him up for saying such a cheesy thing." Tenten sweat dropped and everyone had the imagery of Temari looking like Godzilla and that she was terrorising Kankuro's bedroom.

"Ooookay, now we need to reply to...that. He is such a player, god sake!"

"Hahaha I have a good idea! Let's look up pick-up lines to say right back at him!" Tenten took out her navy blue phone and started to look up pick-up lines for girls.

"How about this one: 'Whip it out and show me what you got, so I can save the disappointment from later. Send some pictures and I can help you with that -wink face here-.' "

"It's so dirty! ...I like it!" Ino grinned and typed away.

"What's with you two and your filthy thoughts?! Seriously you guys should go to a mental hospital for the perverted!" Sakura moaned in disgrace.

"Well if there were fit guys in there and they were pervs too, then I wouldn't mind banging them." Tenten exclaimed with Ino nodding her head in agreement. Sakura and Hinata blushed madly.

"G-girls! You are so n-naughty!" Hinata's face looked like it can explode any time soon.

"Sakura has the same thoughts as us, so she's joining our side!" Ino waved her arms in the air and Tenten held up her phone which had 'SAKURA HAS JOINED THE PERVY SIDE! ALL HAIL THE PERVERTS!' typed in it and started waving it about.

The red phone vibrated again. Ino took it and read it while grinning, trying to hold in her laughter as she couldn't start speaking without sputtering out a giggle. And then started singing the first line.

" '#Heeeeeey sexy lady! Oh oh oh oh oh! Oppa Gangnam Style!# Wanna do the dance with Tobi sometime? Tobi loves to dance, and I know you do too Sakura-chan! Tobi has seen you clubbing, you naughty girl! And we can both work it on the dance floor, and maybe in a love hotel! Yay for horny sex! Tobi wants to see you soon! Tobi is a good boy, Sakura-chan is a bad girl, and you shall be punished with a spanking from Tobi! Tobi knows you'll love Tobi's spanking because Sakura-chan is a naughty girl wanting that punishment!

Love ya!

Tobi!' Oh my god! Hahahahaha!" Tenten was laughing in hysterics and Hinata was giggling with a bright red face, Sakura's jaw dropped and was left speechless.

"So...Sakura...you like to be spanked?" Ino burst out laughing with Tenten while Sakura retorted with a 'do not!'.

"L-let's reply! Oo-ow my stomach!" Tenten said between her fits of laughter. " 'Hey Tobi! I have indeed been a bad girl, and I would love to get my punishment, because I know that Tobi knows how I like it. Oh Tobi I can't wait for you to do harder things to me, you drive me crazy and I need you to punish me like the bad girl I am!' " Ino squealed, "Wow how can someone like Tobi know how to talk dirty!"

Sakura sunk her face in her hands, and Hinata patted her back for comfort, blushing all the while.

"Incoming of another text!" Tenten and Ino cackled together. Tenten reading it this time.

" 'Hey, Tobi came prancing around the house singing PSY's 'Oppa Gangnam Style' and mentioned dancing with 'his Sakura-chan'. Care to explain? You do know that you are mine and mine only. I can't let you forget that fact. Remember that night on Tsunade's big birthday party, I think you enjoyed that little moment we had. And you will experience a lot more with our time together.

Sasuke.' Oh my god what moment Sakura!" Tenten threw her hands down on the table making everything shake in its wrath. Her eyes twinkled with curiosity while Ino had a mischievous glint in her eyes, Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed instantly.

"N-none of your business!" Sakura turned away and Ino decided to speak out.

"Hoho, I'll tell you all then since I actually witnessed the whole thing and video recorded it." Ino grinned evilly as Sakura had her mouth hanging open thinking 'you wouldn't dare'. Ino nodded to herself before she started speaking.

"Well you know Tsunade's major birthday bash a while back and everyone pretty much got smashed, well Sakura over here had been sucking face! (Tenten and Hinata gasp) and not just one, but loads! (Sakura slaps Ino upside the head as an attempt to shut up) and I have proof that she had made out with at least one guy! Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino hmphed with pride while Sakura inwardly cried. "Unfortunately I don't have the video on my phone here, but oh em gee she was moaning his name and his hands were all over her and oh my god it was just so kinky! Too bad it's no porno! (Ino and Tenten laugh) but anyway Sakura was the one getting hit on but she totally enjoyed it. The thing is...after that..."

Pause for dramatic effect.

"Itachi snatched Sakura off him, whisked her away and started making out with her!" Ino threw her arms up again.

"Oh lord Sakura!" Hinata squeaked and she passed out.

"Hahaha! We knew you had in you! Good job!" Tenten flicked her thumb up while Sakura swatted her hand away.

"H-hey! I told you not to tell them about that!"

"Who wants tah know who else she's had a make out session with!" Tenten raised her arms up calling out 'me me me!' "Kiba! Deidara! Shikamaru! And Suigetsu and Kabuto from Oto High!" Ino put up both thumbs this time. Hinata decided to wake up at this point and had a mad blush still intact.

"I told you that Kiba's was an accident; he and Naruto were fooling around and he got pushed over! Deidara-sempai practically landed on top of me and thought it was a good time to make out under the buffet table (everyone swooned) Ino, you pushed Shikamaru into me! And he was totally pissed drunk! And those two, ughh I still swear they both planned it and ganged up on me!" Sakura shook her fists in fury. Ino just grinned all the while.

"Well they both sure ganged up on you, the position you were in looked like they wanted a gangbang! Defo should be a porno there." Ino winked playfully as Tenten went 'woot woot' as loud as she can go.

"Fuck my life..." Sakura hung her head low, her soul partially escaping her.

"Well these guys will wanna fuck the life outta you, you know what I mean girls!" Ino high-fived Tenten again and whooping.

"W-we better reply to Sasuke's text..." Hinata looked towards Sakura, a little bit worried for her safety.

Ino nodded and was grinning like a mad man, then set to work.

"Okay how's this: 'Heya Sasu-babe! I have no idea what Tobi is talking about. I mean I love doing the Gangnam style dance, but I prefer dirty dancing with you -insert wink face- I would love to get up on your grind, Hun. How about we go out some time? Maybe have a few drinks, and we can have some funnnn! -Put in a love heart-' damn Sasuke likes it dirteh!" Ino laughed and slapped her knee. Sakura moaned in frustration.

"There's another text mate!" Tenten and Ino squealed while Hinata went ahead to read it.

" 'Heya shorty! Think you may have sent that text to the wrong guy? Haha I don't fancy you like that but you're a fun person so its s' a'right likes! Hey, could the guy you were meant to send it to be Itachi-san? Oh oh maybe his 'foolish little brother'? Or could it have been Sasori-san? Please tell me it's not stupid Deidara! Anybody but him! The most stupid of mankind! Or womankind, I swear he is a woman...anyway! Tell me the gossip! Oh yeah hope it wasn't to Hidan either!

Everybody's fish man,

Kisame.' "

The girls' jaws dropped, they just saw a different side of the big blue 'fish fetish' man, also known as 'Jaws' or 'Sharkman' or 'Fisherman', he's known for his scary outward appearance.

"I would never have thought that Kisame-sempai would be...like a gossip queen?" Tenten questioned with an eyebrow raised, as the other three girls shook their heads still in shock.

"Hey! I bet he's trying to overthrow me off my 'Queen of Gossip' throne!" Ino's eyes lit with an inner fire, Tenten slapped her on the shoulder for the idiocy. "Oh lookie! Another text!"

The phone had a blinking red light, Sakura picked up the phone. " 'Hi Sakura-san. This all sounds very suspicious to me, are you feeling alright? I don't really express myself well, but...if it's you being honest then...well...it makes me really happy that you think of me in this way. I find you very very undeniably attractive and sexy and adorable and cute and lovely and delectable...I don't think my list could ever end. I really like you...I hope that we can...stay in contact for longer...maybe meet up sometime?

I hope that's alright...

Gaara.' "

The girls looked at the phone in amazement.

"Awwww! Someone has a secret admirer!" Sakura's best friends grinned at the poor pinkette.

"Oh god why Gaara as well?!" Sakura buried her hands in her face in embarrassment.

"Now to respond!" Ino started typing away.

" 'Hello my adorable panda! (Sakura: seriously?!) Aww that is so sweet of you! Well tell you what; I think you are one sexy beast (Sakura: Ino seriously wtf?!) and I would love to meet you sometime! Next time when you're free, my darlin' precious huggable teddy bear -wink face-' " Sakura face palmed herself a billion times.

"Ino read my lips; fuck you!"

"Hey! Fuck you too, you player!"

"Hey I'm no playa! Geet yo ass ova here, mofo!"

"Make meh biatch!"

"Imma beat yo ass all dah way to Suna and back!"

"STOOOOPPPPPPPP IIITTTTT!" Hinata screeched with rage, "We are in a public area! Think about other people around you, you fools!" You can see steam coming out of her ears. Hinata grabbed one each of their ears and pulled hard.

"Ow ow we get it! We'll stop! We'll shut up!" Ino and Sakura replied in unison.

"Good." Hinata smiled and let go. The two girls rubbed their ears as Tenten shuddered in fear.

'_Face no wrath and fury like a Hyuuga._' Tenten thought to herself and sweat dropped. '_Especially a Hyuuga Hinata..._'

The phone goes off again and Ino went to pick it up, while having shifty eyes towards Hinata.

" 'Hey Sakura, how've you been? Erm...wow is all I can say. I dunno if I should type this or what...seriously what a drag...look...I...really like you. A lot. A lot a lot. Shit, should I really be saying this!

You are so troublesome, you know that? Always on my mind and I can never get away from you, I'm just so attracted to you like a moth to a flame. Aw crap why did I type that...fuck sake...you make my brain go mushy and you bring my IQ down to nothing, coz all I think about is you.

You've never let me live down my faults and mistakes, but you never insult me and you understand me more than anyone...shiiiitttt should I really be typing this and not call you or something. My brain is on fireeee...you enjoy our partnering/group sessions in classes, I like that we have such a good time together, and heck you even like cloud gazing too! And you're just so adorable when you nod off to sleep, still keeping up with me to look at the sky and clouds. I still remember that from elementary school.

I always thought you were pretty. I think that was when I started to like you more than just a friend but as a girl, a female, a woman.

Awwwwww fuckkkkk mannnn...

You've been one of my closest friends for a really long time and my feelings just get stronger every day. Great, now I sound like a poet...you are the best thing I had ever come across and that will never change.

Erm...

Go out with me?

Shikamaru.' " The girls just stared at the phone flabbergasted.

"Holy cow!"

"More like holy shit!"

"Nooo! It's more like holy fucking shitty cow farts!"

Three girls looked at one blonde.

"What? I needed to make something better than holy shit!" Ino was still receiving blank looks. "Well then, I'm off to show this to Chouji!"

"Ino wait you faggot! I said wait! Get back here!" Sakura screeched with rage as Ino zoomed off to the back room to try and reach Chouji. "Oh my god Shikamaru! What on earth is he thinking!"

"Well he did say he can't think, the only thing on his mind is you!" Tenten piped in, wiggling her eyebrows with subtle hinting.

"I-I found it utterly adorable, what h-he had typed." Hinata twiddled her thumbs and blushed. "I s-suppose it's slightly out of c-character for him, but if he's sincere, his whole heart went into that message, and i-it was just so passionate. It's just simply so cute."

" 'Naruto-kun is so sweet and adorable, just like that.' Is what you're thinking huh, Hinata?" Tenten nudged Hinata and the pearly eyed girl blushed harder.

Sakura blushed heavily and just grumbled to herself, waiting for the 'yellow pee-like stain piggy' to come back with her mobile. She then turned to look out the window and saw Sai passing by. To her shock (and maybe horror) he caught a glimpse of her and made his way inside, with his trademark smile intact.

"Hello girls. It's nice to see you all. How are you?" Sai announced to the three girls at present. Hinata and Tenten stopped their banter and greeted him.

"We're well thank you."

"Yeah we're good thanks!"

"Juuuuuust peachy." Tenten clapped Sakura on the shoulder, wiggling her eyebrows once again and mouthed 'he's so seen your text'. Sakura's jaw dropped and she replied 'no fucking way' and 'he better not have!'.

Just then Sai quirked an eyebrow and said "Sakura-san, can I speak with you for a moment? It won't be long." And then gave a charming smile. All Sakura could do was nod numbly and followed Sai outside to the streets.

"Hey girls! What did I miss? Where's Forehead?" Ino pranced back to the table, only to find two girls staring outside. "Umm girls? What's the sitch?"(13)

"Look Ino! It's Sai and he wanted a word with Sakura!"

"Oh em bloopin' gee where!"

And this is when we shall move to where Sakura and Sai are.

* * *

"Sakura-san, there's no need to be giddy around me. You scared?" Sai smiled towards Sakura as she shook her head furiously, with a blush prominent on her face.

'_Damn I wish I didn't need to see anyone after those texts, and it had to be Sai of all people! Awkwardddddd..._' Sakura thought irritably, how is she meant to come up with something on the spot after her friends sent a text like THAT?

"Look Sakura-san, it's about the text you had sent earlier today-"

'_Oh my goddddd what am I gonna doooo!_'

"-And I'm sorry for the late reply as my phone had ran out of battery-"

'_What is he gonna say? A confession?! His undying love for me?!_'

"-What I want to say is-"

'_Here it bloody comes!_'

"-I'm not into you. I'm sorry."

'_Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! Wait...Uhh what?_' "Wtf Sai, really. Is that all you wanted to say?" Sai blinked twice with a blank face before saying "yes."

Sakura proceeded to go bang her head against a nearby wall.

"So wait a minute, if you want to turn me down, then that means you have another girl in mind. Am I correct?"

Sai shifts his eyes and turns his head a bit to the side and says "...maybe."

Sakura jumped in the air and went to go hang onto one of his arms. "Oh my god! Who is it! Tell meeeeee!"

"...promise you won't tell any of the guys..?"

"Yah I pinky promise it!"

"It's...Karin."

Sakura was stumped.

"Oh em gee that's great Sai! And she's a great girl as well!" She gave the awkward boy a one arm hug. "You gotta be careful though, Juugo is like an overprotective brother, you need to make the right moves to get on their good side you see." Sakura winked and elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "Well I better head back to the girls, oh! Is it alright if I let them know? I promise they won't tell a soul."

Sai seemed hesitant, but gave a nod of confirmation. Sakura grinned and said her goodbye before heading back into the restaurant.

* * *

The three girls turned towards the door as Sakura happily skipped in towards them.

"Hey girl! What happened?! What did he say? Did he confess? What did you say?! Are you going out with him now?! How did you take it! Did you say yes and that you'll also marry him too?! What about the other boys now! They'll be so heartbroken! TELL MEEE!" Ino shook Sakura back and forth, demanding for answers.

"STOP SHAKING ME PIG AND I'LL TELL YOU THE NEWS!" Sakura shoved Ino back into her seat, sat down herself and took a deep breath.

"I got rejected!" Sakura grinned madly at her friends.

While the three of them gave her WTF looks.

"Umm Sakura...normally girls aren't happy when they've been rejected..." Tenten sweat dropped.

Hinata nodded, "Yeah...Why the happy face..?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at them, "Well, I'm just glad I didn't get confessed to; I don't like him like that. And, he likes someone else." Sakura laughed in their faces, "Take a guess who?"

She just received blank looks.

"It's Karin people!" Sakura waved her arms up in the air. Ino gasped and her hands ran up to her face. Tenten was grinning and Hinata smiled sweetly.

"Aww that's adorable! So wait a minute...he wanted to see you so he could tell you that?" Tenten looked at Sakura.

"Okay well my story goes like this..."

After re-enacting her encounter with Sai...(With lots of hand motions and drama acts)

"Huh what a coincidence, his phone died." Ino rolled her eyes, "Oh well he's also out the picture, just like Naruto." and she nodded her head to herself once again.

"Oh-ho Sakura~! We also got another text from someone while you were away!" Tenten cackled evilly. Hinata sweat dropped at her brunette friend; thinking that Ino has finally rubbed off on her.

"Oh yes! It was from Genma!" Ino started to cackle with Tenten.

Sakura had wide eyes, "Holy shit seriously?! Noooooo! WHY!" she groaned in dismay.

"The text s-said: 'Hey there Sugar-Plum. Oh you look so delish every time I see your fine ass. Oh I can imagine you in a drop dead gorgeous sexy red corset outfit right now. Mmmmmm~ yes you would be perfect you little vixen.-" Hinata paused and scrunched her nose at the absurdity named Genma.

"KEEP READING!" Ino and Tenten scared the crap out of Hinata and she hurriedly went back to reading. "-Well how about we have a date huh? How 'bout this weekend, in the evening? And you better wear something dead sexy, I prefer a red dress with a low V-neck to show your awesome cleavage and nice long slits up the sides of your dress so I can drool over your sexy milky legs. -Wink face-

Waiting for your response, beautiful!

Genma.' He is so flirty..." Hinata concluded.

"Well he drools over Sakura like any other guy, that's for sure." Tenten laughed and shook her head.

"And now to reply! Squeeeeee!" Ino squealed loudly and grabbed the phone from Hinata.

"Now let's see...how about: 'Hey there sexy man, hmmm I'm not sure if I can do this weekend...maybe some other time? I'll definitely make it up to you, however you want me to. -Wink face-' How about that? You need to keep your options open girl. Don't confirm anything until we have all the guys' responses and then we can decide!" Ino winked in Sakura's direction as the pinkette slammed her face into the wall beside her.

Hinata felt sorry for the poor girl, so much attention on one girl is overwhelming. If it was Hinata herself she would've fainted a billion times over with embarrassment. She then noticed Chouji coming towards their table.

Chouji went to pick up the trays with no traces of food left, and then spoke, "Hey Sakura, Ino showed me Shikamaru's text. You guys might not think about it much but he's actually really serious...Hey don't look at me like that! I've been his best friend since we were babies and I knew about his infatuation with you since forever ago. (Sakura's jaw drops to the ground) Have a bit of a think about what he's said, and I'm saying that on behalf of him as his best friend." Chouji smiled before he walked away, back to the kitchen.

"W-well Shikamaru's text was pretty...cute." Sakura blushed heavily.

"Yeah and it's not often you'd come across a guy that would say and admit these kind of things." Ino chimed in, "and we still need to make a reply for him. Whoops I forgot about it." Ino stuck out her tongue.

"Okay how about this: 'Hey there, thank you for telling me your heart-felt feelings. You're so sweet and adorable, and there's never been a guy like you, Shika. You're so delightful and amazing, and I can't believe you feel that way about me...we should meet up some day? Thank you again.' And maybe an x at the end? How about that?" Sakura blushed again as her friends stared at her.

"Aww you're so cute Sakura! And this is your first proper reply to someone! We'll send that now!" Ino cooed and began typing away. Tenten was nodding enthusiastically while Hinata was wiping a tear away.

Ino finished typing and sent the text and then said, "Hmm I wonder how many people are left now. Don't think there's many left..."

Tenten pondered for a moment, "Just a couple more I believe." Sakura breathed out a sigh.

'_Thank god it'll be over. Can't take any more of these texts and confessions. So much to think about..._' Sakura thought to herself, putting her hand to her forehead and massaged her temple.

The phone vibrated, twice. Sakura groaned, but went ahead to go read them. " 'Hello Sakura-san, I do believe that we haven't spoken to each other that much. But thank you for telling me how you feel. **I can just eat you up, li'l cherry. **No one has ever said anything to me like that before, **because they all fear me. You know what, we should meet more often, you're very eye-catching and I will eat you coz you look tasty. **He means you are so beautiful that we can't get enough of you. Very pretty to look at.

Looking forward **to tasting you.**

I meant seeing you. **No, I want a taste.**

**Zet**su.' " Sakura just sat there looking at her phone dumbly while the other three were laughing their heads off.

"Oh my God that was hilarious! Like we all know of his bi-polar other half, but that text was awesome!" Tenten leaned on Hinata's shoulder for support, stomach cramping from so much laughter.

"Go read the other text now!" Ino thumped Sakura on the back. Sakura sighed and went to read the next text.

" 'Sakura-san, could someone be blackmailing you for money for you to send that text? I highly doubt that you would send a text like that to anyone, let alone me. You aren't that type of person, I know that much.

If there is someone that is blackmailing you, I will find them and rob them, and blackmail them for making you do such things. It would be very inappropriate if I let them do these things to you, and also you won't get your hands dirty.

I would gladly like to spend some time and money on you; you're not half as bad as the Akatsuki. And gives me an excuse to punch Hidan in the face coz he never shuts up about you.

Let's hope you aren't blackmailed,

Kakuzu.' See even Kakuzu-sempai knew I wouldn't do these sort of things!" Sakura slapped Ino on the arm, playfully.

"Oh well that's what he gets anyway! And it shows he cares! …In his own way…Now…replying time!" Ino cackled, conjuring some ideas in her head.

"Okay sooooo how about to Zetsu-sempai: 'Hi Zetsu-tan! I would love to meet you sometime! How about a Gardening Tour? We can have lots of fun there -wink face- and I know how to please a man, especially a man that can take care of flowers like handling a woman. See you sexy!' Hahahahaha oh God I'm too good!" Ino laughed some more, this time Tenten hitting her.

"Lol you need to quieten down! Hilarious - yes. But keep your pants on from all the laughter!" Tenten laughed and pried the phone off Ino's hands.

"For Kakuzu-sempai: 'Heya Sempai~, no one is doing anything to me. I just want you to do things to me, only you. No one is special like you, Babes. I'd love to spend some time with you, and you're so sweet of thinking about spending money on me! All I ask for is a good time, and that won't require money -tongue face and wink face-' how's that?!"

"Girls, we are so good, no one can compare!" Ino cheered and Tenten gave Hinata a forced high-five. Sakura just shook her head in dismay.

"Is it over now?!" Sakura wailed.

"Yes..No wait….there should still be one more person!" Ino tapped her chin with her index finger.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure that was it…surely that's everyone already…"

The phone actually vibrates and Tenten and Ino stared at the phone, both of their eyebrows raised high.

"…Let's just s-see what this says…" Hinata gingerly picked up the phone and read the latest text.

" 'Sakura-chan, my honey! I love you so much! I can't believe you feel that way about me! I've waited forever for you to acknowledge my feelings for youuuu! I just want to whisk you away from this horrid and twisted world where no one can find us and we can do so many things together.

And yes I do mean having sex. Rabid sex. Because you are so sexy and our babies will be beautiful and lovely, just like you, my fantastic Sakura-chan!

You will be mine forever, Cherry Blossom.

And you'll love it how we will make out and have sexy time.

I will find you and get you.

Uchiha Madara.' "

The girls stared wide eyed at the screen and had become horrified.

"I-I didn't realise Madara-sensei is like that…" Ino shivered, you can just feel the threatening aura just from that text.

"C-can we just not reply to that one…? Please…?" Hinata begged.

"Yeah we should leave that…that was major creepy creeps." Tenten shook her head.

Sakura took her phone back and snapped it shut, "Okay that's it! We're done here!" Sakura stood up from her seat, the other girls followed suit, "It's coming up to 7 o'clock, we should head home." The other girls nodded in agreement. They made their way out and said goodbye to Chouji and Daisuke.

* * *

Outside, the bus stop next to the restaurant…

"Well girls, wasn't that exciting!" Ino grinned at her friends with delight.

"Worst day of my life, like serious." Sakura leaned on a nearby wall for support in her slump.

"Haha, why so serious Sakura? Need to lighten up that's for sure!" Tenten slung her arm around Sakura's shoulders and dragged her off the wall.

Hinata took the position of looking out for their bus, she shook her head at them but smiled nonetheless, "It was good fun, e-even though we had a peek at the guys' minds about Sakura…" Ino chuckled at Hinata, went to the other side of Sakura and looped her arm on Sakura's shoulders too. The three of them started doing a weird skipping dance as Hinata looked at them with a sweat drop.

"Guys, the bus has a-arrived! S-stop fooling around!" Hinata started getting red with embarrassment as her friends started to sing a song slightly off-key.

"Aww we were just messing, no worries Hina! Let's go!" Tenten got on first, Hinata, then Ino and lastly Sakura.

Everyone was pooped out, tired from today's exciting events. They all sat in a nice silence for a while until Hinata's stop came up.

"See you later girls, I had a lot fun today…" She gave a small smile and waved as she made her way to the front of the bus. The three girls waved at her through the window as the bus moved again.

The next stop was for Tenten, she ran down to the front, hopped off and waved wildly at her two friends, "Talk to you gals later!" and zoomed away.

It just left Ino and Sakura on the bus.

"Hey Sakura, I just want to say; sorry about the whole thing. Like it would've been great if you got a guy and…well I wanted to give you that push…sorry that I was pretty brash about it today." Ino gave an apologetic smile to Sakura, who in return just smiled back.

"Haha well it's over with now anyway, no problem. I do admit, it was fun, with all us girls gushing over everything. And pretty embarrassing on my half, but it was okay." Sakura patted Ino on the shoulder. "Anyway it's your stop now, I'll see you later!"

Ino laughed and rushed down to the other end of the bus before she missed her stop. Ino stopped at the window where Sakura sat and waved just like Tenten in wild motions. Sakura waved back just as enthusiastically as the bus drove off.

Now it was just Sakura that was left on the bus on her own. She was the last one to get off, since she lives further away from town than any of her friends. She decided to go listen to her iPod until she received a call from a number she didn't recognise, but she went ahead to answer it, "Moshi Moshi, Haruno Sakura speaking."

'Moshi Moshi. This is a call on behalf of 'Konoha's Special Mail and Delivery Force'(14), my name is Tatsuya. I am calling to see if you are at home at the moment; you have a number of parcels waiting to be delivered to you and need signed.'

Sakura looked at her phone weirdly for a second before replying, "Erm I've actually been out today, but I'm on my way home now...I'll probably be another 20 to 30 minutes."

'Oh good good. That's alright! Anyway, whoever had sent these asked them to be sent urgently, which is why it had been our special delivery service. Because you know, you don't normally get mail and parcels on a Sunday.'

Sakura laughed, "Haha yes, I suppose that's correct. Okay I will be home soon to sign those papers."

'Okay I will bring my van and will see you later. Remember; if you need things sent ASAP, just call Konoha's Special Service Force for a speedy delivery, every day of the week!(15) This was Tatsuya speaking, and hope you've enjoyed your day!' And he then hung up.

Sakura snapped her phone shut and started up her music, wondering who on earth had sent her packages, and urgently? Seriously?

* * *

Currently on Haru no Hana Drive(16)...

Sakura was humming a tune to the song she's currently listening to, and up ahead she can see a dust cloud...and it seems to be getting closer!

'_Oh great, it's Lee again. What's he doing out at this time?_' Sakura pondered. This guy lives in her neighbourhood and everyone is used to his abnormal antics.

"SAKURA-SAAAAAAAN! -Huff huff- How have you been today, Blossom? I have just finished my daily workout on the streets!" Lee ran to a halt in front of Sakura, just slightly out of breath.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Yeah I've been good. You're seriously amazing though, you do so much for your workout...oh yes! Tenten had been wondering why you hadn't picked up your phone today! She was pretty worried about you!" This made Lee gasp in surprise.

"Oh no! My dear beloved was worried?! You see, earlier today I took my daily run down at Yoko Park and round Sakuba Farm and went jogging along Kirameki Lake(17) when I saw this poor doggie trying to reach the other side of the lake. It fell in and couldn't swim so I had to go save it! So I took it back to land and we were both wet and grimy so I ran home with this pup and washed ourselves. Then literally 10 minutes after I ran back to the lake to see if anyone was missing their dog. So we played for a while as I went round the area numerous times. Also doing my daily workout routine, as I was looking for the owner. Eventually we found the poor girl looking for the pup and then I continued on my way!" Lee finished with a big grin. And shiny teeth.

"O-oh, well that's great! She found her puppy! Yeah…You better get home and let Tenten know you're still alive!"

"Ah yes I better hurry! Farewell Sakura-san and see you in school tomorrow!" Lee waved and ran off home.

Sakura shook her head and continued home. Up ahead, Sakura saw the maroon coloured roof of her two-story detached house, a little snugly house just for her. Outside was a green van with the logo 'Konoha's Special Delivery Force' written on the side in white font. She also saw a middle aged man with short dirty blonde hair wearing a dark green cap sitting in the van. The man looked up from his phone and looked out the window and spotted her. He grinned at her and took his time getting out the vehicle.

"Ah-ha! You must be Haruno-san, yes? I am Tatsuya, was on the phone to you earlier." Sakura nodded in response with a small smile.

"Okay let me see where I placed them...okay here we go, just sign up here and then this next page down there. And then we're good to go!" Sakura did as she was told and handed the papers back to the adult.

"If you open your door I can take these inside for you. Go ahead!" Sakura just rushed over to unlock her front door and left it open for the man to take the packages inside.

"You can take them to the big room on the right!" Sakura yelled out to him as he started to bring the boxes and letters in.

"Alright dear. Gotta be careful of these. I was told they're fragile like. Hey Aburame! Help me out will yah?!" Tatsuya yelled back at the van as a teenager lifted some parcels out of the van.

"Shino?! Since when did you start working?" Sakura exclaimed.

"...a while ago..."

"Uh-huh..."

"Hahaha I know his dad pretty well and this guy wanted to help out for extra cash. C'mon, bring 'em in." The man stood out if the way so Shino could bring in the delivery.

After they had brought in everything, the man laughed; more to himself than anything, "Well here they are! These must be from loads of admirers!" Sakura blushed a lot.

"Thanks..."

"Eh, no problem! Well, enjoy your presents!" He took off his cap and did a mock bow while grinning and left. Shino gave a nod and followed his co-worker. Sakura giggled and waved goodbye before shutting and locking the door.

'_Okayyyy let's see who these babies belong to..._' She sat down on her sofa and picked up a box.

This box was a navy colour with a baby blue ribbon wrapped round it; she took it apart and saw a letter on top. She read the letter first.

_To Sakura,_

_When I read your text today I thought to myself is this really you? But I had known you for a long time now and I was aware of your crush on me when we were 12 years old._

_I now realise that I never appreciated your love, care and concern for me back then and I regret it a lot. And you probably don't feel the same way now as you did back then. But no matter what, I will try and win your heart back._

_You belong with me._

_From Sasuke._

Sakura blushed crimson with surprise, set down the letter and went to open the box. Inside was a silver chain necklace, and the pendant was two heart shapes, one bigger than the other and made joint together so the smaller one sits in front of the bigger heart and are side-by-side, and they were both made with sapphire. She gasped at the beauty of it before putting it on. She proceeded to the next parcel.

This one was a maroon colour in black polka dots with a thick red ribbon. Sakura did the same procedure and opened the letter she saw.

_To Sakura,_

_I tried to get a hold of you earlier but I may have scared you off with my response. I am terribly sorry with that absurd approach. I never meant any harm or to strike any fear to your wellbeing._

_I saw this and I thought of you. You never seem to stop to amaze me every time I see you. When I received your text today, I was so happy. I hope you enjoy this gift as much as I was happy buying this for you, my dear._

_I will see you sometime soon._

_From Itachi._

Sakura was suddenly hit with realisation that they never replied to his message. She rolled her eyes and face palmed, but went to open his box.

Inside this box was a charm bracelet, encrusted with small crystals and rubies around it. The charms in the box were the Konoha Leaf Symbol, Akatsuki Cloud Symbol and a circular charm with 'Luck' written on it.(17) She blushed again but smiled happily, so many gifts! She went ahead to put the charms onto the bracelet and clasped it round her left wrist. Next in line were a few letters.

'_Water bill, electricity bill, ads, gas bill, oh this one isn't an ad._' A light green envelope with 'To Sakura' written on it with pen. The rest were written in print style as the address with the delivery stamp. She went to open the letter.

_To Sakura,_

_I actually can't believe I sent you that text...a part of me wanted to take it back, but another part of me is glad that I've now told you everything I felt. When you replied, thank god you weren't laughing at me. Seriously scared myself, but thank you for hearing me out. And I can't believe I'm doing this too..._

_I got tickets to the theatre in a couple of weeks time, I know you and Ino like these types of things, but I thought maybe I'd take you out one night. If that's alright...? God I'm getting ahead of myself..._

_Erm you keep a hold of those tickets, I'll wait for your response._

_From Shikamaru._

Sakura could not believe it! She checked the envelope she opened and right enough there were two tickets, to go to Nadakai Hall!(19) The most popular and expensive theatre in Konoha! She wondered how on earth he managed to snag these things. She retrieved her handbag from behind the sofa and put the tickets in a zipped up compartment. And she went to read the next letter. The envelope was decorated with pink blossoms and a box wrapped with cream coloured paper, decorated in pink blossoms sat next to the envelope.

_To Sakura,_

_I am really glad you took me up on the offer to go out again sometime. I promise you won't be disappointed. When I'm with you I feel free, and that I can be myself and do what I like. And I'm so happy it's with you, Sakura._

_Please accept this as a token of my gratitude for accompanying me the other day._

_From Neji._

Sakura hurriedly ripped off the wrapper and opened the box, to find that inside contained a set of 3 rings. One was a thin plain silver band, the second one had a nice crystal in the middle in the shape of a flower/blossom with a small pearl in the centre, and the third ring had tiny crystals encrusted round the whole ring. She placed the three of them on her right hand, the finger next to her pinky. It fit perfectly.

Sakura was flabbergasted. With all these gifts, they would've been one hellova fortune! She was starting to feel guilty, all these boys saying that they like her so much, and what is she doing with all these guys. She was so confused on what to do. She shook her head and continued through the piles. She came across a decent sized box made up of red paper and a yellow ribbon that curled at the ends, the box had an envelope stuck on top. Usual routine now.

_To Sakura,_

_I hope you like this present I got you. I'm not good at conveying my words and feelings, especially if it's to someone I like._

_I hope this would help get across what I'm trying to say. You've been a great friend to me and I'm glad I met you and that I have you in my life._

_From Gaara._

Sakura held the box and shook it a little, it was very light and didn't sound like there was much inside. She went ahead to rip it up and open. Sakura gushed at how adorable this gift was this time round. It was a stuff panda toy dressed in ninja attire: black boots, a dark green vest jacket, a forehead protector with the Konoha Leaf Symbol, and a sewn on stuffed toy kunai in its hand.

Sakura was tearing up at these gifts that had been sent to her. She didn't deserve these!

'_Okay just one more to go..._' She reached over to a letter that had come along with two boxes.

_To Sakura,_

_We have known each other for a long time now. I remember the days when you were just a child. Now, you've grown up well._

_Wow I sound like a pedo._

_But let me clarify, I'm not old!_

_I want you to know that because I've seen you grow up, I have seen so many things about you, and I cannot think of anyone better. You are a sweet and honest girl, and when things don't work for you; they work with your fists. Which I believe to be pretty funny._

_But you and the rest of the year group will be graduating soon. Then you'll be at college or university. I hope that we can meet sometime when the time comes, instead of a teacher and student relationship._

_If you need any help you always know where to find me. I'll attach my address to the bottom of this letter, in case anything happens._

_I will see you in school tomorrow._

_From Kakashi._

Sakura was shocked beyond belief. Really?! Her sensei? She grabbed the two multi-coloured wrapped boxes and open one of them. It contained her favourite perfume!

'_How the hell would he know what my fav perfume is...?_' She raised an eyebrow at the bottle but smiled nonetheless. She then moved to the next box.

And this box contained her favourite Thornton's chocolates.

"No seriously, how would he know that!" Sakura exclaimed loudly.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Hmmm, I'll gather them all together and send a picture to the gals."

She proceeded to take off her jewellery and gathered the presents together to take a photo. And went ahead to send it to her girls.

'_Hehe I'll tell them all about it tomorrow...wait._'

Tomorrow,

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow is...

**Tomorrow there's school!**

Sakura's head snapped up, realising the predicament she's in.

"HOLY FRIGGIN' FUDGE CAKE SMOTHERED IN CHOCOLATE WITH SPRINKLES AND MARSHMALLOWS ON TOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"(20)

**The End!**

* * *

Wow that was seriously crazy! I can't believe this took me a year to write. I made this into a one-shot so that I will NOT have to make a sequel or second/more chapters. I will leave it to your imaginations :)

During this past year the best friend I have previously mentioned at the top, we aren't friends anymore. Too much had happened and this last fall out ended things entirely. It happened a few months ago from now.

These past few months I'm actually doing much better than when I was with her. She always brought me down and I was the type of person that follows people, gets walked all over, doing many favours, etc. but I did my part to stand up and she wasn't happy. And that was that. I ended everything.

Everyone around me (mostly family) had said I look so much better now than before and they're happy for me. And I know what they mean.

I'm glad I managed to get this done, she never liked me doing Fanfiction and the fact that I'm into anime. She never appreciated the things I did and took me for granted for many things.

Sure that she was my best friend of 7-8 years, but I had been brought down so much it didn't hurt me as much as it hurt her. She apologised for everything and understood that she was selfish and all the rest of it. But I don't bother with her nor can I be bothered to go through it again. So no more being best friends or even friends.

Anyway! Right now for explanations throughout this story:

(1) Hanky-Panky: It was a reference of how I explained 'having sex' in a childish manner to my ex-friend, just for laughs.

(2) Greggs, Subway and Starbucks: They are all shops in the UK where you can get food and drinks. And that the previous friend and I used to bring other foods into the coffee shop Starbucks. Obviously not allowed; so don't do it! :P and I don't own any of them!

(3) 'would so get some': another reference of 'having sex', we made too many references :L

(4) 'The god of love, sex and relationships': Late at night, just after midnight, there is a radio talk show about certain things (such as what's in the quote) and a woman that was hosting the radio station said this line as the topic of her show. I thought it was hilarious!

(5) 'sorting people in 'best', 'girls', 'boys', and 'others' categories': Yeah, that was actually me. Back when I had MSN I actually sorted people into these categories…I was only 11-12 years old! DX and it did make things look nicer!

(6) This is a song lyric from the song 'Lucky Strike' by Maroon 5. I don't own this either! And it's an awesome band! It was very hard to find something that can be a message alert ringtone, and had to be short, luckily this worked out okay :)

(7) 'Holding the phone, jumped in surprise and nearly threw it across the room from the shock and panic': this was from the previous best friend of mine. One night she was going to meet this guy for a 'date' but she was so nervous. So we went out to get some alcohol in her before they met up and she was a little tipsy and ditsy. After she met the guy they went to a bar and the guy went to order their drinks as she sat at a table. When he came back she didn't realise he was right next to her, literally had a heart attack, and actually threw her phone across the table in shock. (Obviously I wasn't there…!) So yeah…

(8) Kita Road: 'Kita' means North in Japanese, I made up the street name. The actual street I was making a reference to was 'Queensferry Road'. It's in Edinburgh. So if you don't live in Edinburgh - Scotland - UK, then that's okay, you don't need to pay much attention to it.

(9) Err that whole bit I tried to describe is an area called 'Stockbridge', again in Edinburgh. And in my own head it made sense and it led up to 'Kita Street' as my 'Queensferry Road', because it's all linked in real life.

(10) WannaBurger or McDonalds: These are also restaurants in Edinburgh. McDonalds is obviously worldwide, but WannaBurger I have no idea about. It's meant to give off an American burger restaurant vibe. And it's alright.

(11) Minami Street: 'Minami' means South, again in Japanese. Reference to 'Queensferry Street' this time, still connected to my last reference.

(12) 'Hey baby, I'm like a rubix cube. The more you play with me the harder I get.': This is actually taken from a Naruto comic made by someone I can't remember right now, but no credits to me okay! It's just funny pick-up lines that Naruto Guys will use (and most will not work). I thought it was hilarious to put it in here.

(13) 'What's the sitch?': From a cartoon called 'Kim Possible'. In the opening theme song part near the end before the actual episode starts, she says this line, and it's always so catchy!

(14) 'Konoha's Special Mail and Delivery Force': Just something I made up on the spot. I came up with so many random ideas and it was hard to plan it out. This whole story was typed out on my IPod. Yes the iPod, not iPad!

(15) 'Remember; if you need things sent ASAP, just call Konoha's Special Service Force for a speedy delivery!': some slogan I tried to make up for the mail service, it's too hard!

(16) Haru no Hana Drive: At this point of the story I just got lazy, unoriginal name…pretty much means Flower of Spring. This is based off where my house, as my address ends in 'Drive'.

(17) Yoko Park, Sakuba Farm and Kirameki Lake: Made up names but these places do exist in my area. Down the road from my house (downhill) there is a forest area, go through it and keep going downwards and you'll come to a play park with a horse farm situated next to it. A bit further away is a lake that leads to many places and under many bridges a while away.

(18) I don't know why I have this listed in…I suppose I've been a bit nerdy with getting Naruto merchandise, so like I got Konan's Akatsuki Ring with a silver chain necklace. And because the rings have kanji written on them, I thought Sakura can get something like a charm. I might get a tattoo of 'Luck' in Japanese…Yeah for my 21st birthday. And I'm planning on getting a Naruto ANBU tattoo, definitely getting it for my birthday :D

(19) 'Nadakai Hall': Pretty much made up, 'Nadakai' means 'Famous' in Japanese. We do have a place in Edinburgh that holds concerts and is a bit high class, but doesn't hold many shows. It's called 'The Usher Hall'.

(20) Yeah I obviously made that up. Nowadays, I've been playing video games and instead of saying 'Crap!' and 'Shit!' etc., I've been saying 'Holy Fudge Cakes!' and 'Bloopin' Jeez Poop!' and 'Chocolate Flaming Muffins!'….You get the idea. I just mashed words together and I found them pretty hilarious so I decided to do it for the ending.

That's it for now! I know this is a lot to take in for one story plot type thing. But I hope it was worth it. And I'm surprised people still review my old stories.

I just don't know what to do with those oldies anymore.

I can keep them, but I don't know how I'd continue them.

And just to let you guys know (if you already hadn't figured it out) yes I am still alive! Just been trolling (happy trolling mind you) on Fanfiction and reading a lot of great stories out there! I miss writing Fanfiction but it's hard to come up with anything good, so I've taken my time with it this time, but I believe it had been too long to write this :P

Please take this story as an apology for wandering around and not doing much, and an early Christmas present to all your readers :)

Will be around! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to send me a PM or leaving a review. Thanks again!

All your love and thoughts are appreciated.

Nikooru-sama.


End file.
